Dream of Me
by Jacklyn C. Reed
Summary: Well this story's rating might go up later on. I'm not sure. If you like it please review and let me know so I'll write more of it. Thanks!
1. Part I

*~* Dream of Me *~*  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------*  
  
[pic]  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------*  
  
How many years had they been together on the run? About ten. maybe eleven if he recalled correctly. He'd watched her grow up and blossom before his eyes. She never asked anything of him, except that he promise to never leave her behind. He was man of his word even if he was a cold-blooded killer in society's eyes.  
  
His silver orbs moved over the contours of Jack's face. His Jack. his sweet brave Jack. He reached out to touch her cheek, brush the hair out of her closed eyes. His hand stopped short though, as if he was having second thoughts about it. He shook his head softly, a gentle sigh escaping his lips as he looked down, running a hand over his scalp.  
  
After all this time. it still hurt to feel. Having Jack around reminded him of how Carolyn found the humanity in him. But right now he cursed that humanity, the part of him that had a soul. he despised it.  
  
His gaze shifted back to Jack again. Sorrow mingled with the rage of the beast that was inside him. He finally reached out, letting his fingertips gently brush her pale cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack.," his voice became softer, "I'm sorry."  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------* 


	2. Part II

Part II  
  
  
  
Riddick jolted awake inside his cryo-tube. He gave the release lever a pull, the door opening. He stepped out as he was also given a push forward by the material in the back of the tube. He glanced about slowly, letting his thoughts and memories catch up with him. His silver orbs stopped on the empty cryo-tube next to his. A frown crossed his face. *Jack...*  
  
He shook his head softly before making his way down the small hall in his ship, Redemption. Her scent still filled this place. it brought old memories bubbling to the surface.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------*  
  
Jack sat in the small mess hall sipping a cup of coffee. A few dirty blond bangs falling in her blue eyes.  
  
"You know that'll stunt your growth, Kid."  
  
Jack gave Riddick a wide smirk. "I'm eighteen , please." She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "And I'm hardly a 'kid', Riddick."  
  
Riddick chuckled and grabbed his own cup of coffee, sitting down across from her.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------*  
  
Riddick sighed as he stared down into his cup of coffee. *Damn this humanity. damn her for giving it back to me. damn her for taking it away from me.*  
  
He closed his eyes and put the half drank cup of coffee down on the counter. It was difficult to be human, it was so much easier and natural to be the beast he once was. *But Jack wouldn't want that.. She wouldn't want me to be the beast again.*  
  
He growled in frustration at the battle that was waging inside him. *Good verses Evil.* He didn't need three guesses to know which one would win over in the end.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------* 


	3. Part III

Part III  
  
"You sure you want this?" Riddick peered at her almost apprehensively.  
  
"Would you quit worrying," she gave him a soft grin, "I thought *I* was the one that was supposed to be nervous. Besides. I'm twenty and I am a consenting adult." Jack placed a soft kiss on his nose before smirking. "So shut up and kiss me."  
  
Riddick smiled and couldn't help but chuckle. She brought out something in him that he wasn't quite sure he wanted. But it felt right. It felt so right.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------*  
  
Riddick kissed the smooth skin of her stomach enjoying the soft little gasp Jack gave. His silver orbs flickered up to peer at her face. *So angelic.. So beautiful.*  
  
A soft smile crossed her face as she left her fingers trace over his cheek gently.  
  
"Mmmmmmm." Riddick rubbed his cheek against her hand a moment. *So soft. so gentle.. My total opposite.* He let his eyes flicker closed for a moment, tongue flicking out to play over her naval.  
  
"Ohhhhh.."  
  
A slow smile crossed Riddick's features as he glanced up at her again. His silver orbs swept down her body slowly, pausing at the birthmark on her left hip. It was a deep beige color, and that set it apart from the rest of her skin, which was a soft creamy peach tone. The faintest hint of a grin tinted his lips as he realized it actually looked like something. *A wolfs head.. How . Perfect.. *  
  
One breathless word slipped past his lips as be began to kiss lower. "Mine."  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------*  
  
Riddick growled again, shaking the memories away as he glanced about the bridge. A dangerously savage look danced in his silver eyes. His animal side had won over and he could feel the darkness once again seeping into his soul.  
  
His fingers moved with inhuman speed over the control panel as he typed in the new coordinates. It seemed he would be heading off after the people that murdered Jack after all.. And he was going to make them pay. dearly.  
  
"Sorry Jack.. Richard's dead.."  
  
*He died with you..*  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------* 


End file.
